A portable electronic device can be constructed using different approaches. In some cases, an electronic device can be constructed by assembling several components together. The components can include external components combining to form a device enclosure, as well as internal components providing different functionality to the device. For example, an electronic device enclosure can include an integral component, or a component constructed from a single material (e.g., a housing member). Such a component can provide substantial structural integrity, as there may be no seams or gaps limiting the resistance of the component to applied external forces.
In some cases, a component of an electronic device can be used as part of an electrical circuit. For example, a component can provide electrical functionality to another component of a device (e.g., serve as a resistor or as a capacitor for a processor). As another example, a component can be part of an antenna assembly of an electronic device. If the component is used in only a single electrical circuit, the component can be constructed from a single piece of conductive material. If the same component, however, is used in several different electrical circuits, the component may need to be constructed from several conductive elements separated by a non-conductive or insulating element. For example, first and second conductive elements can be connected together by an insulating intermediate element.
The insulating element can be connected to conductive elements of a component using any suitable approach. In some embodiments, the insulating element can extend beyond an interface between the insulating element and a conductive element as a result of the manufacturing process used to connect the conductive elements together using the insulating element. For example, a molded insulating element can include excess material that seeped through a seam of a mold. When the multi-element component is part of the electronic device enclosure, the excess material can adversely affect a user's enjoyment of the device. For example, the excess material can catch on a user's hand or clothing. As another example, the excess material can increase a user's odds of dropping and breaking the electronic device. As still another example, the excess material can adversely affect the aesthetic appearance of the device.